M c19s01
Text Luna's wings flapped powerfully, propelling her easily through the bright blue sky as Scrivener followed behind her with a grimace, barely able to keep up to her as the saddle-bags on either side of his body twisted slightly in the wind, their contents rattling quietly. The winged unicorn grinned over her shoulder at him, her mane fanning out around her as she half-rolled easily, shouting cheerfully: "Come, Scrivener Blooms, do not dawdle!" "You have natural wings, mine are not natural! Do you know how sore I am from all this excessive flying lately?" Scrivener yelled back irritably, and Luna threw her head back and laughed as she rolled easily through the air before diving down over the treetops below, and Scrivener groaned as he followed her on a gentler incline, unable to stop himself from marveling all the same as they passed over a green network of treetops that spread all the way out to the edge of a cliff, then dropped into a deep box canyon surrounded by greenery, a natural river flowing through it. It was several hundred feet wide and maybe fifty deep, and wild fruits and vegetables grew in natural rows and abundance, spiced here and there with flora that looked exotic and almost alien. Luna shot down towards this, then dropped suddenly, Scrivener wincing as a burst of leaves flew up from the treetop she rammed into... and then a moment later, she arched her back and gracefully flew back towards the skies, grinning as several large yellow fruits followed her before she flicked her horn, and one of these flew back towards the earth pony before he could react. It struck him squarely in the face and exploded in a burst of pink juice, and Scrivener gave a shout of surprise as he veered wildly back and forth, wincing and blinking his stinging eyes. He flailed his hooves uselessly at the air as he came to a halt, hovering as Luna laughed loudly and quickly spun around, two fruits still floating beside her. "Scrivener Blooms, thou wert supposed to catch it!" "I hate you." Scrivy mumbled disconsolately, but Luna only snorted in entertainment before she leaned forwards, kissing one closed eye, then the other, and Scrivener's eyelids fluttered open after a moment as he looked at her with dry amusement despite the juice dripping down his face and the bits of exploded fruit still clinging to his features. "Will you please just clean me off? Sunfruit is smelly." "Thou art a Sunfruit." Luna declared, and Scrivener sighed before he winced as one of the fruits shot by, but thankfully only slipped itself quickly into a satchel as the second glowing fruit twisted, then tore in half with a burst of juices, Luna turning her attention to this as the thick golden rind peeled itself quickly off the fruit halves. "Eat! Then I shall clean thee off." Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement, then he winced a bit as the large half of fruit shoved itself towards him before he opened his jaws... then cursed when Luna firmly shoved the entire bowl-sized fruit into his mouth, and he winced and chewed slowly as Luna cheerfully took several large bites out of her own half before gobbling the rest down greedily. The glow around her horn faded only for a moment before she winked, still chewing loudly as she flicked it upwards, and Scrivy wheezed as he arched his back with a wince of a pain, steam hissing up his features as the goo from the fruit rapidly dissolved. Then she swallowed loudly, and released a sigh of pleasure as she said comfortably: "There. We are fed, and thou art clean. Come, Scrivy, I can see the smoke from the Strange One's encampment, let us make all haste to get this accursed business over and done with." Scrivener grumbled under his breath, but he nodded quickly after a moment, still chewing what remained of his own fruit as Luna turned and flew onwards, past the canyon and towards where trees thinned into open plains and rough, dust-stained hillocks and heaps of stone. After only a few moments of surveying the area, Scrivener's eyes caught on the faint trails of smoke stretching up into the open sky above. Luna gradually allowed herself to drop towards the ground, and the earth pony followed her example, wincing a bit as pain twisted through his back from sore, overused muscles. The winged unicorn gave him a sympathetic look over her shoulder, but then only winked at him when he caught her looking before she turned her attention forwards, steepening her movement towards the plains as she called easily: "Worry not, Scrivy, if all my poking and prodding at thee hasn't caused thee to permanently retain thy wings, fangs, or other additional body parts, I am sure these wings shan't become a new fixture upon thy body unless I were to leave them for at least another day or so yet." "Wonderful." Scrivener Blooms grumbled, and Luna snorted in entertainment before she finally touched down in a weedy field, Scrivener awkwardly landing beside her and stumbling once before he managed to catch himself with a grimace, glancing awkwardly up towards the source of the smoke in the distance. "So are you doing the talking or am I?" "I am the messenger, I shall handle most of it." Luna made a face and gave an exaggerated shiver all the same, her mane flicking backwards as glowered moodily at the large, wide huts and odd stone dwellings in the distance, several burning bonfires here and there throughout what was undoubtedly a strange village. "But thou can handle any additional conversation. I dislike trying to communicate with these creatures. They have a horrible invulnerability to taunts, insults, provocation, and threats. Truly I am powerless against them." "Luna, you're the Valkyrie, I'm the writer, remember?" Scrivener pointed out, and Luna grumbled before she headbutted him, then strode quickly forwards, the earth pony falling into step beside her as he drew his eyes slowly again along the empty-looking village: when studied, it seemed to be nothing but chaos and a jumble, the huts and houses made of large sheets of stone and carved into the rocky hillside with no real order, no strategy to them... but both Luna and Scrivener always thought that there was some hidden pattern, visible only when you weren't looking at it, like a mirage, a reflection in a glass. "You could always attack them." "Nay, I do not attack things until I have understood them. And I do not understand these creatures, and perhaps never shall. At least, not until I meet one in combat, but again... we have only managed to run in the vicious circle." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener gave her an amused look despite himself before the two ponies glanced up as figures began to emerge from the homes, looking towards them silently, with an impartial curiosity that made them both grimace a bit as the village filled with odd life. "At least we always receive quite a grand welcome." The earth pony grunted quietly as they walked to the edge of the village, halting near a crackling bonfire as they looked over the Strange Ones, creatures that truly lived up to their names: many were hunched forwards and yet still loomed to at least six feet high, and all of them wore loose cloaks or robes and cowls, made of thick cloth material that hid limbs and bodies from view. The sleeves of these hung down past their hands and the hems dragged along the earth, the cloaks secured loosely around their waists by simple rope or vine; the same material was used to hold their cowls and hoods in place, looped loosely around necks and hanging down like ties, making them look – as Luna had cynically observed once – like zombies that had escaped the gallows. Then one of the Strange Ones walked forwards, its raspy breathing louder than the sound its feet made against the gravelly ground as it strode in front of them, and creakily bowed. Luna and Scrivener bowed deeply in return, and then the winged unicorn straightened, saying seriously: "We come bearing a message from Odin for the Chieftain of thine settlement." "Yes, Brynhild, Maiden of the Night. He is home." the Strange One replied calmly, and its sleeve fell back from its hand as it pointed towards a hut near the base of the mountain, revealing ivory, rubbery skin and a single finger tipped with an almond-shaped claw. "Go ahead. You and Scrivener Blooms are welcomed here. You are always welcomed here." Luna smiled awkwardly at the creature as it bowed its hidden head forwards respectfully and stepped slowly out of the way, and she led the earth pony carefully around the bonfire and past several huts: with the arrangement in an awkward line that sprawled along the bottom of the hills and rocks, they didn't have far to go... but the sensation of all the Strange One's eyes upon them made the distance seem endless, as Luna muttered: "'Tis worse than when I attended that charity ball at the Royal Courts. Does thou remember that?" "Too well, Luna." Scrivener smiled a little despite himself, glancing towards her. "But I don't think that this time all our problems can be solved by you setting the punchbowl on fire." "'Twas an accident. I let my temper get the better of me. I am much better about setting liquids ablaze these days, am I not?" Luna argued reasonably, and Scrivener laughed a bit before the two glanced up as the door to the hut they were approaching opened, and a Strange One emerged, the ponies quickly becoming more serious as they halted and bowed their heads forwards politely. "Chieftain?" "The term is not one we use, but it is close enough." the Strange One said softly, as it bowed its head slightly in return: unlike the others, it wore no cowl, and when Luna and Scrivener looked up they were able to study its strange features. They were rhombus-shaped, with that pale ivory skin, large jaws and no noses, only slits for nostrils. The eyes were large and slightly sunken back, its head bald and only a little more oblate than its rounded chin. For a few moments, they studied each other, and then Luna quickly cleared her throat and turned to glare pointedly at Scrivener, who winced before he sat back and hurriedly dug in his satchel. A few moments later, he yanked the letter free, and a sapphire aura surrounded it as Luna grabbed it quickly with telekinesis and guided it to the Strange One. "We are here to deliver this to thee from Odin." "The God of Wisdom, the decayed Aesir, yes." the Strange One said calmly, and he reached up and gently took the envelope, his movements slow but deft as he opened it and extracted a sheet of paper from inside. The creature's black eyes slid back and forth over this, and then it nodded slowly and seriously before folding the paper closed and tucking it back into the envelope, saying quietly: "We are glad to assist. I shall have the supplies prepared immediately. Do you have other business while here?" "We have a few objects for trade." Luna said after a moment, looking almost hesitant, but the Strange One only nodded seriously before striding slowly past them and gesturing for them to follow, and the two hurried after the long strides of the strange creature as Luna grimaced a bit, then muttered: "Thou and thine kind truly earn the monicker of 'Strange Ones,' I must say." "We are what we are, as you are what you are. We are no different." the creature replied gently, and Scrivener smiled a bit as Luna only looked torn between open frustration and attempting politeness. They were silent as they made their way down the row of huts and stone homes, Strange Ones milling here and there, watching them through windows cut through the rock, standing off at the sides of the path... and then the leader of the tribe gestured slowly towards a large hut that stood slightly apart from the others, resting deeper into the fields than at the foot of the mountains as he said calmly: "You may trade there. Others will return shortly with your supplies." "Thou hast my thanks." Luna nodded quickly, and the Strange One studied her silently for a few moments before it turned and left, the winged unicorn grimacing at its back... then glaring back and forth challengingly at several other cloaked figures standing nearby and studying them before she snapped: "'Tis rude to stare!" With that, she huffed and spun around, storming towards the large hut, and Scrivy winced before he hurriedly followed her towards the building: the walls looked almost like they were made simply from thick cloth and stitched rawhide, supported by pillars of wood to make it more like an immobile tent than a solid home... but somehow, the Strange Ones lived in these huts through storms and the changing of the seasons without complaint, and it wasn't as if the homes made from large sheets of stone were much better, lacking solid windows and even doors as most of them did. A Strange One emerged from inside the hut as they approached, slipping its hands into the sleeves of its heavy cloak, but like the chieftain, its hood was at least pushed back: its skin was the same rubbery consistency, with the same tautness to them, although the hue of its body was a deeper slate color. It studied them for a few moments, then bowed its head as Luna glanced back and forth distastefully, saying finally: "We wish to trade, Strange One. We have a few small items, and I was hoping to acquire a few pleasant trinkets for my home. What will thou give me in return for say... a Sunfruit, twenty ropes of Bitterweaver silk all at least ten feet long, and two jars of assorted teeth?" The Strange One looked at them silently, and Luna grinned widely, showing off brightly-glinting fangs as she informed seriously: "They are not my teeth. But I know thou and thine kind have a fixation on such odd objects and I do not like to waste any portion of what I kill. They are manticore, Nibelung, and other assorted creatures." For a few moments, the creature remained silent... then it turned and headed back into the hut, and Luna grunted and nodded as she looked over her shoulder at Scrivener, the earth pony sitting down to begin to fish the contents out of the bag. A moment later, the Strange One returned, this time carrying a wide, rectangular wooden chest, and it set this carefully down before pulling the lid slowly back. An inner shelf clicked as it lifted with the lid, popping back into place, and the two gazed over the countless metallic charms and objects that filled the different square compartments and littered the bottom of the box, the creature saying placidly: "Choose what you like, and I shall tell you the fair trade." "Fair trade, aye, but since when is trading ever truly fair?" Luna asked ironically, and then she shook her head with a slight smile before gazing down through the box of jewels and charms, her horn glowing as she carefully lifted objects to eye level and studied them meticulously. Many of them were not just trinkets, after all, but infused with the alien magic of the Strange Ones... an effect she couldn't replicate no matter how she copied the runes, or what lengths she went to do dig out the same materials they used. "And what if I asked, pray tell, for the plans to make these?" "You may ask, but you may not pay for them: knowledge belongs to all, and I would tell you for free as I have many times before." the Strange One said quietly, looking at her with its odd indifference: not entirely detached, the vestiges of emotions in their eyes and voices, but they were buried, and both ponies thought the emotions they felt were not the same emotions the Strange Ones experienced. "As your magic comes from your horn, what you call our magic runs in our bodies, our blood, our spirit. You may do half the work in the shaping... but you lack that which is necessary to do the other half in the giving-it-life." "Thou creatures know well what it is to lack something, that is for certain." Luna muttered irritably, and Scrivy winced a bit, but the Strange One only continued to look at her as calmly as ever, unfettered. The winged unicorn grumbled under her breath, throwing the charms down and scattering the objects as she began to open her mouth... and then her eyes caught on something at the bottom of the box, and she flicked her horn to the side, yanking it free as she asked sharply: "May I trade for this?" "You do not have enough to barter for that, Valkyrie." the Strange One said gently, its black eyes roving down to the floating object, taking in the distinct etching of silver ivy along the dark, thin metal collar. It was gorgeous, and Luna could feel the calming energies that ran through it even through her growing frustration as she ground her teeth together, the Strange One reaching a hand out to gently pluck it from the air and out of the grips of her telekinesis. "Even though I have not yet chosen a gemstone for it, it is not meant for you." "I know this, 'tis not a gift for me, I have something far more beautiful than thy sordid collar. 'Tis a gift for my husband, Scrivener Blooms." Luna retorted, and Scrivy looked up in dumb surprise before Luna smiled a bit over her shoulder, softening as she said quietly: "Well, beloved... I wear this necklace. I wish to adorn thee with a symbol of my love for thee." Scrivener smiled softly at this, and then he shook his head and said softly: "So you want to put a collar on me, huh? A collar without a gemstone? Besides, you've given me a lot of different pairs of glasses over the years." "The gemstone will come in time. And the glasses were not... my original idea. Oh, shut up, Scrivener Blooms. Accept the gift." Luna paused and then glared at the Strange One as she yanked the collar out of its hand with telekinesis before glancing towards where the contents of the saddlebags lay in a large pile beside Scrivy, saying firmly: "All of that, and I shall bring thee more later if it is required, but give me the collar." "It is not made for you." the Strange One said slowly, and Luna gnashed her teeth together in frustration before the creature looked slowly, thoughtfully towards Scrivener Blooms, and it gave a unhurried nod after a moment. "It may have been made for him. Time will tell. You may take the collar." "Splendid!" Luna laughed cheerfully, leaping backwards in delight and swinging her horn around, and Scrivener had a moment to stare at her before the thin metal collar collided with his neck firmly enough to knock him staggering back a step, gargling as it quickly tightened around his throat and locked into place, almost sizzling against his body as he winced in surprise. The clasp at the back of the collar clicked loudly as it snapped shut and locked into place, the pony looking dumbly down at it and the enlarged hollow in the thicker, black metal front of the collar where a gemstone had yet to be fitted. "Perhaps thou and thine kind are not such awful creatures after all!" "Wonderful way to do business, Luna." Scrivy said flatly, then he reached up and embarrassedly rubbed at the collar with one hoof, saying finally: "Also, not that... I'm complaining or anything, but-" "Shush and wear it for now, it looks good on thee!" Luna said firmly, and then she leaned forwards and kissed his cheek firmly, Scrivener blushing a bit as she sat back on her haunches and smiled at him, her black pearl swaying quietly around her neck on its seemingly-unbreakable band of ivy. "'Tis a very late wedding gift, that is all. If thou likes, we shall find a matching collar for me one day as well, but... this ivy has worn over the years, ripped here and there, torn more and less... but it has never broken, and it has always been easy to mend. Perhaps it is a sign, and it does not do well to tamper with such things, I think." Scrivener smiled a bit at this thought, nodding slowly before he awkwardly rubbed at the collar, adding dryly: "But couldn't you have gotten me... I dunno. Vambraces are cool. Or perhaps a hat. A marriage-hat, who would ever think of that?" "Thou art lucky I find thy complaining about everything adorable or thou would be in the midst of a severe pummeling right now." Luna said grouchily, and then she glanced towards the Strange One as it silently stepped forwards to begin gathering up the pile of objects that Scrivener had dug out of the satchel bag. "Tell me, artisan. Did thou have any particular gemstone in mind to set inside this collar? And what charms rest upon it?" Scrivener stared at Luna at this, and the winged unicorn shrugged cheerfully as she glanced towards him, saying kindly: "Well, obviously 'tis magical in nature, Scrivener Blooms, I am sure thou can feel it even with thine thick-skin when it comes to the arcane. I am sure 'tis nothing dangerous though, Scrivy, thou hast not exploded into flames or anything." "Luna, this is why I'm always complaining about how whenever you try and do something nice for me, I end up on the thin line between 'enjoyable risk' and 'serious injury.' And why you're supposed to ask before attaching possibly-hazardous objects to my body." Scrivener said finally, and Luna shrugged amiably before she turned her insistent eyes towards the Strange One as it slowly stood up with an armload of spider-silk ropes. It looked from one pony to the other, then nodded slowly and said calmly: "The Night Maiden is correct. We weave charms into all our adornments, as is natural for our kind... the collar will soothe the restless spirit, aid in concentration, and improve the mind's eye. It is a good choice for the uneasy. The gemstone used should be one that will be designed to work with and amplify these qualities... I will get to work immediately." "What? I did not ask thee to make it." Luna frowned a bit at this as the Strange One turned to walk away, but it halted as Luna called sharply: "And what payment will this 'generosity' require?" "None. The collar is incomplete, but I did not know who I was making it for until now. All works should be carried out from beginning-to-end, and this is no different." The Strange One looked over its shoulder at them for a moment, then it simply nodded and headed towards its hut, and Scrivy and Luna traded a surprised look at this. "I shall have the finished product sent to you in a few days." It returned, but almost ignored them as it silently gathered up the rest of the materials from the ground before turning and leaving as Scrivener and Luna watched... and this time, the Strange One stayed inside its hut, apparently content with their completed business. Luna grumbled a bit as she pawed at the ground, but Scrivy reached up and gently touched her shoulder, saying quietly: "Thank you, Luna. It means a lot to me that you still haven't... let that go after all these years. That you still..." He quieted and smiled a bit, and Luna blushed a little as she glanced towards him, saying softly: "Oh, thank me not... 'tis not kindness or altruism, 'tis... a purely-egotistical drive to show the world that we are a couple. And always, when... on the rare occasions we are separated, I can always still feel thy presence in this, this rare black pearl... and to have a physical memento of thee always here, strengthens the bond of our minds, bodies, and souls. 'Tis not the materials... 'tis what they represent. 'Tis all... very silly, really, but... bah, words fail me. Just know that I love thee. And that thou looks good with this regal choker around thine neck. Effeminate, aye. But good all the same." Scrivener smiled despite himself at this, glancing towards her with amusement as he added softly, nudging her with a shoulder: "But of course we couldn't have me looking masculine now, could we? That would ruin the balance of the relationship." Luna laughed, then stepped forwards and buried her face against the side of his neck... and she smiled softly as her muzzle slid down and nudged the top of the collar quietly, feeling a strange warmth emanating the black metal as the silver etchings of ivy over it all-but-gleamed, and she murmured softly: "Not even the Norns will separate us, my beloved. Not now, not ever. Aye, damned be everything: we shall always be together." "We're so codependent. It's a little sickening when you think about it." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Luna laughed and headbutted the side of his neck firmly, making him wince and stagger as his sore, leathery wings flapped once before he gave her an entertained look. "Well, it's true. I'm pretty sure not everypony would look at us and go 'it's so cute how they need each other to survive and would sacrifice the world for one-another.' Particularly since you probably could ravage the world if you wanted." "Aye, I could. Furthermore, I do not think we are cute. We are the greatest romance story ever told, and thou cannot be 'cute' and 'great' at the same time." Luna retorted, tilting her head upwards imperiously as she sat back on her haunches. "Regal, godlike Valkyries are not cute." "Oh Luna. Every time I think your ego can't get any bigger, there it goes again. At this rate, the weight's going to grow so heavy you'll implode into a singularity that will drag the entire universe into it and gobble it all up." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna gave him an amused look before he leaned forwards and added kindly: "But I want you to know that you'll always be my crushing, universe-gobbling singularity." "Thou says such sweet and wonderful things." Luna swung her horn at him playfully, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as he leaned quickly out of the way before he glanced curiously upwards, and Luna followed the earth pony's eyes to watch as two Strange Ones approached, carrying three large sacks between them. "Well, that was fast. Is this all the supplies for Odin?" One of the Strange Ones nodded with its odd solemnity, Scrivener awkwardly stepping forwards so one of them could pack two of the bags into his satchel packs while the other calmly went about the business of strapping the last bag to Luna, who looked less-than-thrilled with the contact. "It is what we were instructed to bring you. We wish you luck and speed. We are here should anything further be required." "Then thou has my thanks. Away with us now, Scrivener, to return to Ponyville and then back home to our cottage, unless the old lecher has a further task for us." Luna said quickly, and Scrivy nodded as the Strange Ones stepped calmly back and away from them, watching with their curious dark eyes beneath their shadowy cowls as the winged unicorn grimaced a bit over her shoulder, mumbling under her breath: "Odd souls. I do not mean they are wicked or unwelcome... but odd. I only wish what motivated the creatures so..." Scrivener remained quiet as he followed Luna away from the village and into the field, until they both looked over their shoulders and saw the the huts and stone homes once more looked vacant and empty, the only sign of life coming from the crackling flames. The creatures had once more retreated deep into their dwellings or gone about their secret tasks... and the two ponies traded an awkward look before Luna glanced apprehensively towards the dwellings and said finally: "And once, these oddities lived across this Looking Glass Equestria... but at Odin's request, tore up their homes, moved their huts, and built new and alien villages like this one. They willingly made room for us, for our ponies, and they trade with us for such easily-attained goods: they barter with us with rare charms, strange magic, potions and supplies and such other exotic things, for food, and cloaks, and cloth and rope and raw materials, and it maddens me, Scrivy. I have met no other race so alien... not because of how they look, or act, or what they do... but because of how they so generously have given to us with little expectations in return." Scrivener smiled a bit at this, the two studying one another... and then Luna shook her head and laughed quietly, saying finally: "Come, though, Scrivy. Time to take wing. Let us fly." "I hate flying." Scrivener muttered, and Luna gave him an amused look before she turned and ran forwards a few paces, then spread her wings and flew into the air, and the earth pony sighed as he stretched his own leathery wings with a wince of pain before running forwards and following her quickly, resigning himself to another long flight that would likely be without rest but sure to include plenty of Luna's special form of motivation. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story